My Last Time Here A fruitbasket fanfic
by Rukia-chappy
Summary: A young woman is dying and everyone in the family of Sohma is there at her deathbed , They will see her for one last time. The characters and song dont belong to me , they who owns them. The Oc , i made them up. Hatori / Oc


_My Last Time Here(A Fruits Basket Song Fic)_

Rukia-chappy: Huh… Kyo-Kun what are you doing here

Kyo: Get on with the Story… * someone hits him*

Yuki: Stupid cat … Sorry Miss Rukia-chappy and Miss Honda is Here

Torhu: Hello

Rukia-chappy: The characters belong to its creator and the Oc belong to me and the storyline . ….I thinks... ( I don't own the song : Last breath)

( Rukia-chappy, Torhu, Kyo, Yuki,): Let the story begin.

* * *

" Take good care of them please , Tohru-chan, I was able to see them for good last time".said a young woman on a futon bed. Torhu looks at her. "Miss". Said a maid

* * *

Hold on to me love

You know I cant stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel in your arms?

* * *

" Ugh".said the young woman.' Miss". Said the maid, "get Akito for me ". Said the young woman, "right away". said the maid. leaving, "Mrs. Sohma", said Torhu. The young woman grabs Torhu hand, "I see a future ", said the young woman, "Huh". Said Torhu, the young women continues to hold Torhu hand, "heh …..children … a happy future', said the young women.

*door opens* "Onee- Chan". said Akito ,running to her big sister side,

"Akito".said the young woman. grabbing her hand.

* * *

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thought of you

Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight

* * *

"Onee-chan". Said Akito, "heh has been a long time since you called me that, listen'. Said the young woman. , "don't say that, will be together", said Akito, still holding her sister hand, "Onee-chan… Huh", said Akito.

*door opens* Yuki, Kyo came in with Shigure. The young woman smile and said "hmmm... you came".

* * *

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white frost

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

* * *

"snow ". Said the young woman, looking, the door was open and snow falling . It was like an everlasting winter. "Yes". Said Kyo. looking sad "Huh", said Kyo, she grabs his hand, "don't feel sad, my Kyo-chan, you have a bright future of you and Tohru". Said the young woman. "…."said Kyo "it's my time", said the young woman. "the rest are here". Said a maid. coming in. "hmmmm… Shigure". Said the young woman, smiling, "yes". Said Shigure. "Take care of her, and live a happy life with her, I couldn't give her a life ".said the young woman.

* * *

I know you heard me

I can taste it in your tears

* * *

"Sohma-nee".said Yuki, tears fell down, "Heh… my Yuki". Said the young woman, as kneel down to her side and crying. He thought about one moment in his past with her. * Flashback* Yuki was crying, "Yuki". Said a young girl, her age was 15. Yuki continue to cry. She kneels in front of him and lifts him up in her arm. Yuki didn't change. She hums a song and soon he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled * END* She smile at him and touch his face. He grabs her hand and his tears drip down her arm.

* * *

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

* * *

"Mrs. Sohma". Said Tohru, "Huh".said the young woman. Torhu looked at the door. * door open* Hatori came in. "Dear". Said Hatori, gripping his wife hand. "Hatori … you came …".said the young woman. Tears fell down Hatori face, she smile and use her hand to wipe his tears. * Door opens* She look and smiles, at the door stood Momiji, Kisa, Ayame, Hiro, Haru, Rin. she smiles, Rin cries in Haru arms, and Haru comfort her. Kisa and Hiro hold other each , Momiji runs to her side. "Sohma- nee, don't go". said Momiji. She touches his face and smiles. "Momiji".said the young woman. He cries, Ritsu holds him and Momiji continue to cry. Kagura and Kureno were in different room weeping.

* * *

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No ones there

* * *

" ugh"said the young woman , and begins to cough . Hatori tells everyone to leave . As they leave, all look at the young woman for one last time. " Dear". said Hatori , still gripping the love of his life hand . "cough….cough…..cough". said the young woman * panting* Hatori tightly grip her hand. He thinks of a memory * Flashback* " Hatori". Said a voice . he turns and smiles . She runs to him and kisses him. " Hi".said Hatori. She smiles and it started to rain. They continue to kiss in the rain, * years pass* They sit on the porch and he put his arm around . She grabs him with her left hand , on one her fingers is a silver wedding band. They look at each and kiss.*END* Hatori continue to hold her hand. She smile ands says " I pray you , that you live a happy life". Tears flow down her cheeks out of her brown chocolate eyes. Hatori smiles at her and says " I can't live a life without you". " I love you , I will return someday and return to your side my dearest husband". Said the young woman. Hatori and her kiss for one last time and tears fall both from their eyes.

* * *

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

* * *

Her hand drops and her lips leave Hatori. Her head turns to her side. " Tatsumi, Tatsumi, TATSUMI !!!!". shouted Hatori. She was gone. Hatori still grip her hand and cried. " Tatsumi".said Hatori still crying. Running footsteps. * door opens* Akito runs in , " Onee- Chan", she shouts falling to her knees , sobbing. Shigure runs to Akito side and hold her to his chest. Hatoi cries and he feels a soft breeze along his cheek. " I will return someday , I promise". Says a voice. Hatori nods.

* * *

*Years Pass*

" Let's go". Said a young teenager , " Tatsu onee-Chan".said three young children. " Okasan is worried, lets go". said Tatsu. They ran pass and old couple ( Kayo and Torhu). She stops and smiles at the old couple. " I told you, everyone… I will return". said Tatsu. She runs after her siblings . Torhu smiles at Tatsu comment. " Torhu". Said Kyo with a concern look. She smiles and says " nothing , Hatori- san said that Tatsumi –san will come back and she kept her promise.. she was right.. we had a bright future all these years". said Torhu , Kyo smiles and suddenly he feels a presence . His eyes widen. At the end of a street , The young teenager smiles at him and Kyo says " Tatsumi-chan". The younger teenager runaway. A teenage boy was walking , " Hatori". Says a voice. He turns , running to catch up with her sibling . He blushes and she waves to him. He smiles at her . She blushes and smiles, run away. " You kept your promise", said the teenage boy ( Hatori)

*End*

* * *

Hope you like the story , it was a bit sad, I'm sorry it was sad , but in the end she was reincarnated and so was Hatori. He remembered her promise and she did keep . Well I hope you enjoyed it and PLZ review and soon I'm going put another story story of Bleach and Vampire Knight crossover. Plz Review and I hope you like it. ^o^ gotta go – Rukia-chappy ( I don't the song My last breath , it belong to Evanscence and the fruitsbasket character belong to its creator, Tatsumi and Tatsu are the character I made up) I hope you like it * Leaving out the door*


End file.
